eisundfeuerfandomcom_de-20200215-history
Ein Tanz mit Drachen - Kapitel 33 - Die Hand der Königin
Die Hand der Königin (Barristan IV) ist das dreiunddreißigste Kapitel von Ein Tanz mit Drachen, dem zweiten Teil des fünften Bandes der Das Lied von Eis und Feuer-Reihe. Der POV-Charakter des Kapitels ist Barristan Selmy. Zusammenfassung Ser Barristan Selmy und Skahaz mo Kandaq haben einen Rat installiert, der Meereen regieren soll. Ser Barristan übernimmt das Amt der Hand der Königin und bereitet die Stadt auf einen möglichen Angriff durch die Yunkai'i vor, die nach wie vor fordern, die Drachen zu töten und Hizdahr zo Loraq wieder zum König zu machen. Synopsis Quentyn Martell stirbt in der Großen Pyramide Drei Tage lang liegt der durch den Angriff der Drachen schwer verbrannte Quentyn Martell im Sterben, bis schließlich der Tod an einem verregneten Morgen einsetzt. Der Regen hat die meisten Brände in der Stadt gelöscht, die die beiden Drachen Rhaegal und Viserion verursacht haben, als Quentyn sie bei seinem missglückten Entführungsversuch versehentlich befreit hatte. Die Pyramide von Hazkar raucht allerdings immer noch, ebenso wie die große schwarze Pyramide von Yherizan, die Rhaegal sich als sein neue Heimstatt auserkoren hat, während Viserion sich in der Pyramide von Uhlez niedergelassen hat. Ser Barristan Selmy beobachtet den Sonnenaufgang von der Terrasse der Großen Pyramide aus und sucht vergeblich den Horizont nach Daenerys Targaryen und ihrem Drachen Drogon ab. Als Ser Barristan das Todesröcheln des Prinzen von Dorne hört, geht er wieder hinein in die Gemächer der Königin, wo der Sterbende als Zeichen der Ehre untergebracht worden ist. Missandei sitzt an Daenerys' Bett, das von Blut und Rauch völlig ruiniert ist. Das Mädchen hat Tag und Nacht bei dem Prinzen ausgeharrt und ihm alle Bedürfnisse erfüllt, wo es nur ging, ihm Wasser und Mohnblumensaft gebracht und ihm sogar vorgelesen. Die kleinen Mundschenke und Diener waren von Quentyns Anblick so erschrocken gewesen, dass sie sich nicht an ihn heranwagten, und die Blauen Grazien waren gar nicht erst erschienen, obwohl Ser Barristan viermal nach ihnen hat schicken lassen, aber vielleicht sind sie ebenfalls Opfer der Fahlen Mähre geworden, die immer noch in der Stadt wütet. Missandei sagt, dass Quentyn nun bei seinen Göttern sei, weil er angeblich ein Lächeln auf den Lippen habe, aber dessen Verbrennungen sind so schlimm, dass Ser Barristan überhaupt keine Lippen mehr erkennen kann. Er hat vor, die Gebeine des Prinzen zurück nach Dorne zu schicken und denkt, dass sich zuhause die Schweigenden Schwestern darum kümmern würden. Er schickt Missandei ins Bett, damit sie etwas Schlaf finden kann, dann schlägt er die Decke über dem Toten noch einmal zurück und schaut sich den verbrannten Leichnam des dornischen Prinzen an. Er fragt sich zum Hundertsten Mal, ob Daenerys noch lebt oder ebenfalls irgendwo tot im Dothrakischen Meer liegt. Skahaz erstattet Ser Barristan Bericht Im Verlauf des Morgens trifft Skahaz mo Kandaq ein und erklärt, der Rat würde bereits auf ihn, die Hand der Königin, warten. Ser Barristan will dieses Amt eigentlich gar nicht bekleiden, aber er traut dem Schurschädel nicht und irgendwer muss die Regierung übernehmen. Ser Barristan hat die Grüne Grazie Galazza Galare zu den Yunkai'i geschickt, um mit den Weisen Herren über die Herausgabe der drei verblieben Geiseln zu verhandeln, aber Skahaz erklärt nun, sie sei noch nicht wieder in die Stadt zurückgekehrt. Er berichtet außerdem, dass alle Tore der Stadt verschlossen worden seien, und dass nach restlichen Söldnern oder Yunkai'i in der Stadt gesucht werde. Die Unbefleckten haben Mauern und Türme besetzt und bereiten sich auf einen möglichen Angriff vor. 200 Hochgeborene stehen im Regen auf dem Platz vor der Großen Pyramide und schreien um eine Audienz. Sie fordern Skahaz' Tod, Hizdahr zo Loraqs Freilassung und die Tötung der beiden Drachen. Die Söhne der Harpyie haben ihre Meuchelmorde wieder aufgenommen: in der ersten Nacht haben sie drei Menschen getötet, dann neun, und in der letzten 29. Unter den Toten sind ausschließlich Befreite und Schurschädel sowie ein Mann der Messingtiere. Als Blutzoll werden bereits 2900 Goldstücke aus jeder Pyramide eingetrieben, doch Skahaz befürchtet, diese Maßnahme wird die Morde nicht stoppen können, und Ser Barristan weiß sofort, dass Skahaz wieder einmal darauf hinaus will, die Mundschenke und Geiseln zu töten, doch er verbietet es abermals. Ser Barristan leitet den neuen Rat von Meereen In der Säulenhalle gibt es auch heute keine Bittsteller, da Ser Barristan dies nur der Königin zugestehen will, und auch Skahaz darf Niemanden an ihrer statt empfangen. Ser Barristan hat auch Hizdahrs Drachenthrone entfernen lassen und stattdessen einen runden Tisch in den Saal gestellt. Die Ratsmitglieder erwarten die beiden bereits und erheben sich bei ihrer Ankunft: Marselen von den Männern der Mutter, Symon Striemenrücken von den Freien Brüder und der neue Kommandant der Tapferen Schilde, ein Sommermensch namens Tal Toraq. Ihr alter Hauptmann Mollono Yos Dob ist von den Fahlen Mähre dahingerafft worden. Grauer Wurm wird von drei Eunuchenfeldwebeln begleitet, die Sturmkrähen werden durch Jokin und dem Witwer vertreten. Jaqqa Rhan Rommospricht für die Dothraki, da der Großteil des Khalasars auf der Suche nach Daenerys ist. Auch vier ehemalige Wachen von Hizdahr sind Mitglied des Rates, da Ser Barristan darauf bestanden hatte: die Arenakämpfer Goghor der Gigant, Belaquo Beinbrecher, Camarron der Gnadenlose und die Gesprenkelte Katze, denn sie hatten Daenerys einst geholfen, die Stadt zu erobern. Als Letzter stampft der Starke Belwas in den Saal, schwer gezeichnet und um 25 Pfund leichter als zuvor. Als Erstes berichtet Ser Barristan dem Rat vom Tod Quentyn Martells. Gerris Trinkwasser und Archibald Isenwald befinden sich in ihrer Gefangenschaft. Einige Ratsmitglieder fordern ihren Tod, aber Ser Barristan beruhigt sie und will auch nicht die Kampfarenen wieder eröffnen, da der Lärm die Drachen anlocken könnte. Stattdessen wurden Tiere in drei Arenen verteilt, um die Drachen zu füttern und zu beruhigen: 1000 Schafe in Daznaks Arena, Bullen in die Arena von Ghrazz und verschiedene Tiere in die Goldene Arena, doch die beiden Drachen bevorzugen offenbar allein Daznaks Arena. Ser Barristan lenkt das Thema auf die Yunkai'i, zu denen er die Grüne Grazie zwecks Verhandlungen geschickt hat, um die drei verbliebenen Geiseln Daario Naharis, Jhogo und Held zurückzuerhalten. Skahaz wird wütend und erklärt, die Grüne Grazie verbünde sich vermutlich gerade mit den Weisen Herren, aber Ser Barristan breitet den Ratsmitgliedern den Plan aus, Lösegeld anzubieten. Die Weisen Herren seien zwar reicher als die Lord in Westeros, doch er hofft, dass ihre Söldner das Gold haben wollen und Druck auf sie ausüben könnten. Missandei hatte Ser Barristan auf diese Idee gebracht, denn er selbst wäre nie darauf gekommen. In Königsmund war Petyr Baelish für die Bestechungen zuständig gewesen und Varys hatte die Aufgabe gehabt, Zwietracht zwischen den Feindes des Königs zu säen. Ser Barristan eröffnet den Ratsmitgliedern dann, dass er mit "Feuer und Blut" antworten wolle, falls die Grüne Grazie ohne Ergebnis zurückkehrt. Er hat ein Leuchtfeuer auf der Großen Pyramide aufschichten lassen, und sobald dieses entzündet wird, sollen die Tore geöffnet und der Angriff begonnen werden, auch wenn das bedeutet, König Hizdahrs Frieden zu brechen. Er verteilt Karten mit den Verteidigungslinien des Gegners und fordern die Ratsmitglieder auf, ihre Bedenken und Fragen zu äußern. Die Hauptmänner und Kommandanten streiten den gesamten Morgen über die beste Taktik für die mögliche Schlacht, wobei sich alle einig sind, dass die Unbefleckten ihre besten Kämpfer sind. Am Ende der Besprechung fragt Symon Striemenrücken, ob die Drachen in den Kampf eingreifen werden, aber Ser Barristan weiß nicht, ob sie die Seiten unterscheiden können. Dann bedankt er sich und schickt alle bis auf Grauer Wurm fort. Diesem verspricht er, die Geiseln vor einem etwaigen Kampf noch retten zu wollen, und dazu habe er bereits einen Einfall. Ser Barristan sucht die beiden Dornischen auf Ser Barristan nimmt das Das Rote Lamm und Tumco Lho, die er gerade erst zum Ritter geschlagen hat, mit und steigt in die Verliese hinab, wo die beiden Dornischen gefangen gehalten werden. Archibald sitzt stumm auf einer Bank und betrachtet seine verbrannten Hände, während Gerris immer noch wütend ist. Er macht Daenerys Vorwürfe und findet, sie habe Quentyn ausgelacht, obwohl er die halbe Welt durchquert habe, um sie zu treffen. Ser Barristan warnt Gerris davor, Daenerys' Ehre nicht weiter in den Schmutz zu ziehen und erklärt, dass Quentyn selbst Schuld sei an seinem Tod, aber auch Gerris und Archibald, denn sie hätten nicht verhindert, dass Quentyn Hochverrat begangen habe, indem er zwei Drachen stehlen wollte. Als Gerris erwidert, dass Quentyn vor allein Daenerys beeindrucken wollte, hält er ihm entgegen, dass er es vielmehr allein für Dorne getan habe, denn ihm sei durchaus bewusst, dass sich Doran Martell gegen den Eisernen Thron stellen wolle. Als Gerris immer noch wütet, bringt Archibald Isenwald ihn zum Schweigen, indem er kühl feststellt, dass Quentyn nun tot sei, genauso wie Cletus Isenwald und Will, und er droht Gerris sogar mit Prügel, wenn er nicht seinen Mund hält. Archibald Isenwald fragt Ser Barristan, was mit ihnen geschehen wird. Der erklärt, Skahaz wolle sie hinrichten lassen, weil sie vier Männer der Königin erschlagen haben, er aber verlangt von ihnen, dass sie für ihn kämpfen, und als Belohnung sollen sie mit Quentyns Gebeinen und per Schiff zurück nach Dorne segeln dürfen. Er sagt, er brauche erfahrene Ritter, da die Befreiten unerfahren und die Unbefleckten lediglich sehr tapfer seien. Die beiden Dornischen erzählen Ser Barristan von Quentyns Plan und der Rolle des Flickenprinz. Als sie in die Grube kamen, wussten die beiden sofort, dass Quentyns Plan nicht klappen wird, weil die Drachen viel zu groß und wild waren. Auch die Verwehten haben das sofort erkannt, darunter die Hübsche Meris und Caggo. Als dann aber einer der Armbrustschützen einen Schuss losgelassen hat, sei die Situation eskaliert. Gerris merkt an, dass die Verwehten sofort getürmt seien, woraufhin Archibald entgegnet, dass er von Söldnern nichts anderes zu erwarten habe und man ihnen keinen Vorwurf machen könne. Dann gesteht Archibald Ser Barristan, dass Quentyn dem Flickenprinz Pentos als Belohnung für seine Mithilfe versprochen hatte. Ser Barristan erklärt, dass er die Deserteure aus Westeros - Dick Stroh, Hugo Hungerfurt und die anderen - die immer noch in den Verliesen der Großen Pyramide sitzen, zum Flickenprinz zurückschicken werde, und dass Gerris und Archibald mit ihnen gehen sollen. Sie sollen dann dem Flickenprinz ein neues Angebot von Ser Barristan überbringen: wenn der Flickenprinz die drei Geiseln der Yunkischen unversehrt nach Meereen zurück bringt, erhalte er Pentos doch noch, wenn der Krieg vorbei sei. Gerris zögert, aber Archibald entscheidet für sie beide, dass sie Ser Barristans Plan folgen wollen. Die Yunkai'i wählen den Krieg Nach diesem Besuch steigt Ser Barristan wieder den langen Weg zur Spitze der Pyramide hoch. Dabei denkt er über die Dornischen nach und findet, dass Gerris nicht viel von einem Ritter habe, sondern nur ein hübsches Äußeres und eine schnelle Zunge. Archibald hingegen wirkt auf den ersten Blick langsam, ist aber deutlich reifer und vernünftiger. Oben angekommen findet er sechs der Mundschenke auf dem Boden sitzend vor, wie sie ein Spiel spielen. Er schickt Bhakaz zo Loraq los, ihm Wein zu holen, und Grazhar und Azzak an die Tür, da er die Grüne Grazie erwartet. Dann begibt er sich auf die Terrasse. Der Regen hat mittlerweile aufgehört, aber die Sklavenbucht ist noch immer wolkenverhangen. In der Ferne sieht er Viserion über einer Hügelkette fliegen. Voller Zweifel fragt er sich, ob er im Sinne Daenerys' handelt. Die Grüne Grazie wird von vier Rosa Grazien begleitet. Sie ist erschöpft von ihrer Mission und dem Aufstieg in der Pyramide, aber wie immer umgibt sie eine Aura von Weisheit und Stärke, die Ser Barristan bewundert. Galazza Galare erkundigt sich nach Daenerys und bittet dann um Erlaubnis, Hizdahr zo Loraq besuchen zu dürfen. Sie erklärt, dass die Weisen Herren von Yunkai wünschen, dass König Hizdahr wieder seinen rechtmäßigen Platz einnimmt. Ser Barristan erklärt, dass er das werde, sobald seine Unschuld am Giftanschlag auf Daenerys bewiesen sei, solange aber wird ein Rat über die Stadt herrschen, in dem auch Platz für die Grüne Grazie sei. Als auch die Grüne Grazie fordert, Hizdahr wieder auf den Thron zu setzen, erwidert Ser Barristan, dass das nur Daenerys entscheiden könne, sodass die alte Frau seufzt und sich über all den Tod beklagt, der die Stadt heimsucht. Viele Bewohner fliehen bereits mit Schiffen nach Tolos, Qarth oder Yunkai, und die verblieben Bewohner treiben des nachts Unzucht und frönen der Trunksucht. Ser Barristan ergänzt, dass auch die Söhne der Harpyie wieder angefangen haben zu morden, woraufhin die Grüne Grazie erklärt, das sei ein weiterer Grund, Hizdahr wieder freizulassen, außerdem hätten die Götter von Ghis ihr gezeigt, dass er unschuldig sei. Am Ende berichtet Galazza Galare Ser Barristan, dass die Yunkai'i sein Angebot abgelehnt hätten und auf den Tod der Drachen beharren. Auch die Grüne Grazie fordert den Tod der Drachen, denn sie hätten sogar Daenerys den Tod gebracht. Plötzlich stürmt Skahaz mo Kandaq in den Raum, gefolgt von vier Messingtieren. Er berichtet, dass die Sechs Schwestern, die Triböcke der Yunkai'i vor den Stadtmauern, mit dem Beschuss der Stadt angefangen haben. Ser Barristan fühlt sich zunächst sogar erleichtert, denn im Krieg fühlt er sich wohler als in der Diplomatie, dann aber ergänzt die Grüne Grazie, dass die Yunkai'i keine Steine, sondern Leichen als Wurfgeschoss verwenden und dass das ihre Antwort sei. Handelnde & erwähnte Personen Erwähnte Orte & Begriffe Siehe auch * * Kategorie:Kapitel, die in Meereen spielen Kategorie:Kapitel mit POV Barristan Selmy Ein Tanz mit Drachen: Kapitel 33